Black Present
by Alicia Peach Kim
Summary: " Lama tak berjumpa " . " Selamat natal.. semoga kau cepat datang ke neraka. Karena malaikat maut sudah menunggumu . Kuharap kau menikmati hadiah natalmu tahun ini. " -Your ex boyfriend HUNHAN, YAOI, and other.


**Title : Black Present**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Drama, hurt and other**

**disclaimer : Pemain di dalam FF ini milik mereka sendiri bukan milik author xDD Milik orang tua mereka dan Agency yang menaungi mereka.**

**Length : Oneshot**

.

**WARNING! FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI, BOYS LOVE. TYPO BERTEBARAN, AU, ANEH, ABAL - ABAL, AUTHOR MASIH NEWBIE/? , EYD TIDAK SESUAI DLL.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Virus Present~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suara gemercik air, pipa-pipa besar yang telah bocor, kawat dan besi yang sudah berkarat.

Cahaya yang begitu minim, hanya bergantung pada rembulan.

Dan begitu sunyi, Seperti tak ada kehidupan.

Sesosok lelaki terduduk di atas penampungan air, surai hitam gelapnya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin.

Sepasang orbs itu terpejam, larut ke dalam lautan fiksi di nya terangkat, mencoba merasakan belaian angin yang begitu lembut.

Membayangkan rangkaian bunga krisan yang melingkari pusara orang tuanya.

Masa itu kembali berputar.

.

.

Ketika ia mendapatkan sebuket mawar hitam yang begitu indah.

Semua yang ia lihat adalah hitam, terlihat begitu ambigu.

Alunan piano dari seorang pianist mengiringi langkahnya menuju jasad orang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

_" Hun-aa ~ "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh itu beranjak pergi, terayun bebas dan menapak di tanah.

Kaki nya melangkah, menuju tempat peristirahatan untuk dirinya.

Meletakan jemarinya di dalam kantung di tempat itu, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang tua berwarna gading.

Menekuk kakinya, dan mulai terpejam. Menghirup wangi vanilla khas seorang Lelaki yang menempel di seprei itu.

Sekelebat bayangan menghampiri memorinya. Lelaki berambut warna almond tertawa lepas, berlarian bebas di hamparan padang ilalang yang luas.

mantel tipisnya menari-nari ke sana ke mari.

Menarik .. Begitu benarik, Sampai membutakan pikiran lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu. Aliran anak sungai mengalir dari mata kanannya.

Terus mengalir hingga membuahkan sungai yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback ...

.

.

Sehun berlari kencang, ia begitu khawatir.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.46 malam, ia pulang terlambat karena ada les tambahan yang harus ia terima dari gurunya.

Jalanan sudah terlihat sepi, lampu di sekitar jalan tersebut juga Sudah meremang.

Lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu bersemangat pulang, untuk menemui sanak saudaranya.

Bermaksud untuk membuka kado natal bersama.

Ia begitu senang ketika ia tahu kalau tunangannyaa Luhan sudah kembali dari Jepang.

Sudah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu, rindu sudah merasuk sukmanya.

Bibirnya tertarik membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis, ketika rumah sederhana dengan bentuk minimalis yang mendominasi bangunan tersebut sudah terlihat.

Ia terheran saat ada banyak air yang menggenang di depan pagar.

Dengan suara berisik di dalam rumah.

.

.

.

" Ibu, ayah, Luhan aku pulang.. "

.

Tak ada sahutan. Sehun merasa perasaan nya tak enak.

.

Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya, berkeliling rumah mencari keluarganya.

" Ayah ? ibu ? "

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tertegun, menatap cairan kental nan amis tergenang bebas di lantai.

Orbs indah nya berair, menatap jejak darah yang menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju tempat darah itu berasal.

Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya memanas, kulit putih itu memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ibu ? ayah ? hiks .. Lu-Luluhan ? "

.

" AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH ! "

Sehun menangis dalam diam.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur,

" Kris ..."

Semua pun menjadi gelap. Tubuh kurusnya limbung ke samping. Dan tak sadarkan diri.

" SEHUNN ?! "

.

.

.

.

.

End Flashback ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju rumah lamanya, jalanan begitu sepi, ya kota ini sudah menjadi kota mati.

Tak ada yang sudi tinggal di tempat yang –menurut orang orang- angker ini.

Hanya Sehun yang tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini.

Walaupun sudah banyak orang yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Tapi, ia tetap menolak.

Jemari lentiknya meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dengan perlahan.

Menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Berharap ada keluarganya yang akan menyambutnya.

Tapi,

.

.

.

-Tak ada siapa pun di sini.

.

.

Meraba dinding yang sudah mulai hancur dan retak, menatap noda darah di lantai.

Berjalan ke kamar tidur nya, menyalakan lampu lalu, duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Orbs kelamnya menatap ke kalender.

Hari ini, tanggal berwarna merah.

Tepat tanggal 25 desember, tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian pembunuhan keluarganya.

Bibirnya melengkung membuahkan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

.

.

" Selamat natal ibu,ayah,Lulu .. semoga kalian baik – baik saja di san. "

.

Ia membuka laci lemarinya, mengambil secarik surat yang terlihat lusuh.

Ia tak pernah bosan membaca surat ini.

Walaupun sedikit sakit untuk mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

Dear Oh Sehun tercinta ~

25 Desember

Hallo Sehunaa ~

.

.

.

_selamat natal, tak terasa ya sudah 3 tahun kita berpisah. _

_Apakah tunanganmu akan pulang tahun ini ? oh ya kudengar kau akan menikah dengannya tahun depan ? _

_kkk~ Selamat aku merasa sedikit sakit saat mendengar kabar itu. _

_Aku sudah kembali ke Korea, bagaimana hadiah natalmu ? apakah itu indah ? aku mempersiapkannya dengan istimewa loh_

_Kurasa tunanganmu cantik sekali tadi, apalagi dengan darahnya yang mengalir. _

_orang tuamu juga terlihat keren. _

_Aku sudah ucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tuamu kok. _

_ah iya sekali lagi nikmati hadiah natal khusus untukmu dari ku ~_

.

.

Your ex

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meremas surat itu, air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari irisnya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu bisa bertingkah seperti itu ? bibirnya bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang.

Trauma itu kembali menyerangnya saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tao membunuh Kris, yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun merasa pengecut, ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Ia hanya bisa menangis, hingga akhirnya ia pingsan.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia hanya bisa melihat deretan nisan di hadapannya.

Bulan yang terlihat mentertawakan dirinya.

Malam yang dingin, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap .. Tap .. Tap .._

Sehun menoleh, suara derap langkah terdengar begitu nyaring.

Lama kelamaan langkah itu semakin terdengar dekat.

Sehun mengambil napas dengan berat. Ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi,

.

.

Klek!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_" Hai Tao .. "_

_" Hai Sehun ku tersayang "_

_" Lama tak berjumpa "_

_Dorr !_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**" Selamat natal Tao, semoga kau cepat datang ke neraka. Karena malaikat maut sudah menunggumu . Kuharap kau menikmati hadiah natalmu tahun ini. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Your ex boyfriend_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh Sehun~_

.

.

* * *

**The End**

28 Desember 2013

Review?

Gua butuh Saran dan kritikan, tapi enggak nerima bash dan sebagainya.

Silent reader? Plagiator? gua gak butuh.

Gua pernah share FF ini di facebook ye, bagi yang udah pernah baca

jangan mikir gua plagiat :3

Gomawo~


End file.
